1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat propulsion apparatus and more particularly, to a boat propulsion apparatus of a motor-driven type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional apparatuses of this kind are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,342 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,939.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,342, an apparatus which can switch forward and reverse modes solely by a turning operation of a lever is disclosed.
On the other hand, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,939, an apparatus performing a so-called reverse lock is disclosed. In this conventional apparatus, forward and reverse modes can be switched by a selector switch, an electromagnetic solenoid is interlocked with a setting of the reverse mode by the switch, and a bounce up of a main body of a propulsion apparatus in a direction of a tilt up is prevented.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,342, the reverse lock is not interlocked with an operation of the lever. Therefore, another means needs to be provided in order to perform the reverse lock. Consequently, an operation and a structure become complicated.
On the other hand, according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,939, the reverse lock can be interlocked with a setting of the reverse mode by the switch. Another means, however, needs to be provided in order to set an amount of an output in each operation mode. Consequently, an operation and a structure become complicated.